


Письмо

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Бенджамин Теккерей получает письмо от родителей. Время действия: между "No Rest for the Wicked" и "Green-Eyed Monster".





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340575) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Мы мало знаем о семье Теккереев, и это лишь одна из возможных версий отношений Бена с родителями.

    Бен, уже в третий раз за день, вышел проверить почтовый ящик — и вернулся в дом с большим конвертом.  
    — Пришёл ответ от родителей? — спросил Вольф.  
    — Да, — Бен аккуратно отрезал бумажный край и вынул письмо. Быстро пробежал его глазами и немного помрачнел.  
    — Плохие новости? — озабоченно поинтересовался Вольф.  
    — Нет, новости хорошие. Они прислали поручительство, я сейчас пойду в банк оформлять заём. Вернусь через час-полтора.  
    Когда он вышел, Вольф посмотрел на Мэла.  
    — Тебе не показалось, что он чем-то расстроен?  
    Мэл молча пожал плечами.

    О'Мэлли пробирался на кухню. Неожиданно среди ночи проснулся аппетит, и он решил найти что-нибудь пожевать. Зажигать свечу было лень, так что шёл он наощупь. Открыл дверь — и тут же увидел в темноте с трудом различимый силуэт.  
    — Бен? — удивленно спросил он. Силуэт на миг вспыхнул испугом, потом досадой.  
    — О'Мэлли?! Ты меня... Что ты здесь делаешь?  
    — Что **ты** здесь делаешь? — О'Мэлли чиркнул спичкой. — Какого чёрта сидишь в потёмках?  
    Бен подставил ему свечу, и огонёк слабо осветил кухню.  
    — Ты видишь ауры в темноте? — с любопытством спросил он.  
    — Услышал, как ты сопишь, — буркнул О'Мэлли. — Чего полуночничаешь-то?  
    — Так получилось. Вспомнил, что оставил плиту грязной. Пришлось спуститься почистить. Потом решил немного отдохнуть.  
    — А в темноте почему?  
    — Зачем свет жечь зря, лишние расходы.  
    О'Мэлли поднял глаза над головой Бена, туда, где тёмная "грустизна" блекла до бесцветности. Ему приходилось видеть такое прежде, но в этом доме — никогда.  
    — Случилось что с предками? — грубовато спросил он.  
    — С кем?  
    — С **родителями** , если ты нормального языка не понимаешь.  
    — Нет. У них всё хорошо. За одним _небольшим_ исключением, — хмуро добавил Бен и поднялся со стула. Его аура потускнела ещё сильнее.  
    — Слуш... — О'Мэлли сам не знал, что собирался сказать, но Бен молча протиснулся боком мимо него. На пороге кухни обернулся и пожелал спокойной ночи.

    В спальне Бен снова развернул полученное письмо.

_Дорогой сын!_

_Рады слышать, что у тебя всё в порядке. Надеемся, что ты не слишком много работаешь, иногда позволяешь себе и развлечься. Тебе было бы полезно..._

    Он пропустил несколько строк.  


_У нас тоже всё хорошо. Недавно пришло письмо от твоих брата и сестры. Пишут, получили повышение и прибавку к жалованью, даже начали откладывать деньги. Не стесняйся обращаться к ним за советом и помощью, у них в Виддершинсе есть полезные связи, которые могли бы тебе пригодиться. Сам знаешь, ты плохо сходишься с людьми, не говоря уже о нужных знакомствах._

    Бен перевернул страницу.

_Ты пишешь, что теперь работаешь не один, но ничего не рассказываешь о своих сослуживцах. Это нас немного тревожит. Ты сам знаешь, что не умеешь разбираться в людях — сколько раз уже твоей добросовестностью и доверчивостью злоупотребляли. Пожалуйста, будь поосторожней, Бенджамин._

    Он горько усмехнулся.  


_Прилагаем поручительство, о котором ты просишь. Не беспокойся, финансово мы вполне обеспечены, и в случае необходимости выплаты нас не обременят. Ты наш сын, и мы всегда тебя поддержим. Конечно, это не постоянная работа в государственном учреждении, но и свой собственный мелкий бизнес — тоже неплохо, особенно при ограниченных ресурсах. Ты умеешь довольствоваться тем, что есть, это очень хорошо. Когда у тебя возникнут проблемы, непременно обращайся к нам. Не бойся, мы твои родители, и ты никогда нас не разочаруешь. Мы готовы к будущим неудачам и понимаем, что всем не может одинаково везти в жизни._

    Бен сжал губы, словно от внезапной рези в животе.  


_P.S. Твои брат и сестра собираются приехать к нам на Рождество, мы были бы рады увидеть и тебя. Но при нынешних обстоятельствах тебе неразумно тратиться на дорогу. Мы пришлём денежный перевод, потрать его на что-нибудь нужное. Полагаемся на твою осмотрительность и бережливость._

_Любящие тебя родители._

    Бен сложил письмо пополам, взялся обеими руками за край и на миг стиснул пальцы. Потом опустил его на стол. Подошёл к окну и упёрся лбом в стекло. "Двадцать лет," прошептал он. "Что ни сделай, как ни старайся..." Словно тяжёлое ватное одеяло, Бена накрывала гнетущая апатия. Все желания, мысли и чувства сменялись безразличием. Кому всё это нужно? Кому нужен он сам — такой, какой есть?  
    Он поднял окно, впустив в спальню прохладный воздух, и выглянул на улицу. На чёрном небе слабо мерцали звезды, такие же безразличные ко всему. Их вид словно отрезвил Бена, вернул способность смотреть на вещи с верной точки. Немного сверху и немного издали.  
    Что такого случилось? Очередное письмо родителей? Он получал их каждый месяц. Поручительство, вот что важно. Теперь он выкупит и отремонтирует дом, его собственный дом, где будет жить и работать, как считает нужным. Сам по себе — с Вольфом и О'Мэлли, конечно. Надо посоветоваться с ними насчёт ремонта...  
    Взгляд Бена упал на часы. Половина второго. Неудивительно, что в голову лезет всякая дрянь. По ночам надо спать. Он опустил окно, вложил письмо в конверт и убрал его в шкатулку на полке. Залез в уже разобранную постель и потянул на себя одеяло, машинально перебирая всё хорошее, случившееся за день: так удачно прошедший вызов в канцелярский магазин, новый выпуск "Кудесника"... и ещё они сегодня ни разу не поругались с О'Мэлли... На этой мысли он окончательно провалился в сон.

    А в кухне хмурый О'Мэлли докуривал уже пятую сигарету.


End file.
